Wolverine and Rogue,
by theirishleprechaun
Summary: It is set after X3, its going to lead up to a romance between Wolverine and Rogue. Eventually Mystique and Magneto and the rest of the cured mutants will get their powers back. enjoy and review please
1. Chapter 1

_--I don't own any of the X men--_

**Prologue**

Logan had just returned from Alcatraz. He returned to the mansion and kept to himself. He woke from nightmares every night. The same dream really, just him killing Jean replaying in his head. His claws puncturing her stomach, Jean's blood coating him. Her face becoming peaceful in death. Him kneeling on the ground weeping over her dead body. Him eventually returning home with Jean's body in his arms. Jean's funeral at the mansion, being buried next to Scott's tombstone. Wolverine silently mourning Jean's death. He eventually got over her death, with just a shadow of the pain of her death left behind.

Rogue returned, fully human, she reconnected with Bobby, who now seemed a bit annoying. And Rogue stayed because she had nowhere else to go. Because her powers were now gone, it was normal to come across ice boy and Rogue making out in an empty hallway. Logan hated it, he tried to avoid coming by them, or if he did he would very loudly clear his throat. He and Rogue seemed to have grown apart a bit, perhaps because he hated witnessing her being that close to ice boy, or because she just couldn't relate to him anymore because she was normal and didn't have to worry about hurting someone anymore.

A few months later, after Alcatraz and Rogue's return, Marie's--Rogue's powers returned. She was with Bobby, holding hands one moment, and the next moment Bobby was on the floor unconscious while Rogue appeared dumbstruck.

**Chapter 1**

Storm rushed over to Bobby, taking his pulse while Colossus helped her get Bobby down to the infirmary. I stood there alone, staring at my hands in shock. Logan walked over to me.

"Are you okay, kid?"

'…I….I think so."

"Good, here, come with me."

Logan took me to the x-lab to see what Hank (aka fur ball) would say about my power returning. Hank examined me, after putting on some medical gloves.

"I would say that perhaps the cure isn't as permanent as we thought."

"NO." It felt like my world had just crumbled.

"Her powers seem to have returned. We should probably prepare the other mutants who got the cure for their powers to return if it has the same effect."

Logan nodded and headed out to inform Storm just as she walked in. "Is Rogue okay?" She asked.

"Yes, but her powers have returned, the cure seems to not be as permanent as we thought," said Beast.

I spoke up. "How is Bobby?"

"He's holding up fine, he's asleep now, but should be awake by tomorrow."

I went off to the infirmary after putting on my old gloves and slipping on a jacket to cover my arms. After I was sure that Bobby was doing well and that Storm was filled in on what had happened, I went back up to my room. I lay on my bed and fell asleep. As soon as I fell into unconsciousness my dreams took me back to the time when I had just arrived at the school.

_I had just met Pyro and Bobby and wasn't very close to Logan yet. I remembered the night that I had gone to Logan's dorm while he was having a nightmare. (Come to think of it I couldn't remember why I had gone to him, and realized it was very stupid of me to have done so). Logan had suddenly woken up as I had stood by him and before he had realized what he was doing he had put all six adamantium claws into my chest. I had gasped, my mouth forming a perfect "O". Logan then realized that he had just stabbed me. His chin had quivered as he yelled for someone to help. I raised my hand and touched his cheek. He watched my hand as it got closer to his face, then, it was his turn to gasp in pain. The veins in his face throbbed as I took his regenerating power. He retracted his claws from my chest and my wounds slowly began to heal and close. When the wounds had fully disappeared, I let my hand drop from Logan's face and he fell off of the bed to the ground.__ I felt dumbstruck, then I whispered to no one in particular, "i didn't mean to" and ran from the room as Scott and Jean rushed to Logan's side. Storm arrived just as I ran from the room, the gathered crowd of students parted like the red sea to let me through. _

I woke with a gasp and rubbed my forehead. I hated that memory. But another bad, though sweet, one was when I was at the Statue of Liberty, where I got the white highlights in my hair. Logan--Wolverine--had saved me. He had helped me, fighting to get me out of Magneto's machine, and then putting his skin against mine, willingly letting me hurt him to borrow his healing powers, after I had basically died in that machine. I had woken up in his arms, and became worried when I had realized that our skin was touching. I had pushed him away from me and he had collapsed, while I watched his old wounds and cuts reopening. (I also remembered acting like Logan for a few days, before his ever so friendly personality characteristics had worn off).

Those were the only times that I had ever, willing or no, used my powers on Wolverine. I felt grateful that he had saved me at the Statue of Liberty, but I blamed myself for what happened in his room during one of his many nightmares.

I fully woke up, my eyes were a bit watery but I felt rejuvenated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I got out of bed and went to see Bobby. He was still sleeping, looking peaceful. Once I had reassured myself that he would be fine I left to get a snack in the kitchen. I found Logan drinking a root beer (probably from lack of alcohol in the school). He turned in my direction as he heard my approach.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, kinda, I think I'm getting a headache."

I opened a cabinet and fished out a bottle of Advil, taking a pill and rinsing it down my throat with a glass of juice.

"So what are you doing in here? I would have thought you'd be in the danger room with the others."

"I was waiting for you, and I got thirsty. Wanna go to the danger room?"

"Hmmm, I guess, I've been wanting to go for a while, I miss the action." We left the kitchen to go suit up in the tight leather outfits of the X men.

I waited for Logan in the hallway, waiting for him to exit the bathroom. When he did I didn't remember the suit fitting him that snuggly. I looked down at my suit, which was also sort of tight. We began walking down the hallway. I saw Logan flexing his fingers, preparing to release his claws I guess.

"Have you gotten any better at following the attack plan?"

"No, not really," he smiled.

I gave him a look. "Naughty! How many times have I told you?" I snorted, "bad."

Logan grinned like a wolf. "I am bad. You have a lot of training to catch up on by the way."

I groaned.

He chuckled. We arrived at the danger room. The door opened to reveal the rest of the team. Storm (Ororo Munroe), Beast (Hank McCoy), Colossus (Pete Rasputin), (Bobby would have been there but he's still in the infirmary), Kitty Pryde (Shadow cat), Night crawler (Kurt Wagner), and then had Jean and Scott been alive they would have been on the team as well.

Storm was punching in the code on a keypad for the drill we would work on today. "It's about time you showed up Logan. You missed half of the drill yesterday."

"I know, I'm bad with timing things just right."

Storm narrowed her eyes at him. Then looked to me. "Oh, Rogue, it's nice to see you. Nice to have you back on the team."

I smiled, hiding behind my gloved hand. Logan caught my eye and winked, making me blush the slightest bit. Then the danger room doors opened and the simulation began.

The simulation had actually gone well. We were attacking a sentinel again. Kurt (aka Night crawler) transported from place to place, moving people closer to the hulking robot, mimicking the moves of chess pieces. Colossus was a big distraction, so that others could get close enough to attack the sentinel. Storm made the areas about the robot's heads foggy, while Kitty helped Kurt get teammates closer to attack. (Had Bobby been there he would have been freezing the ground at the sentinel's feet). Like how we maneuvered before the whole Alcatraz problem, at one point, Logan had Colossus throw him at the sentinel. Kitty also helped disable the robot by running inside it and taking out wires and such. A few moments later the sentinel fell to its knees and the program faded. As Logan returned to the ground, he landed on his feet like always, meanwhile puffing a cigar that he had managed to light during the past ten minutes. He grinned around the cigar and I smiled back, noticing Kitty looking at me funny. She shrugged and walked out of the room with Pete's thick arm around her shoulders. I watched them exit.

Logan approached me, "Good job, kid."

"You too, fur ball."

"Hey now, Fur ball is Beast, I am not a blue fuzzball."

"Hm...big bad wolf."

He put his arm around my shoulders and brought my ear to his mouth. "Keep an eye on that Bobby boy of yours."

I looked at him for a second. "Okay." He kept my gaze for a moment then let his arm drop and walked off to go shower.

I watched him walk away, my thoughts drifting back to Bobby. I went to go visit Bobby again and I found him awake. He smiled when he saw me. He moved to kiss me but I backed away. "My powers are back."

Bobby frowned, "oh."

"Yeah....the cure wasn't so permanent."

He looked a bit saddened. I spoke again, "Bobby, I don't think our relationship is working out."

"I know. I was going to say something about that soon."

"So we're breaking up?"

"Looks like it."

He hugged me. "Still friends?"

"You betcha."

Bobby smiled and walked out of the room. I stood there, still processing what had just happened. Bobby and I had just broken up. Was it because my powers returned? Was it because our chemistry just wasn't there anymore? Probably some of both; a relationship needs physical interaction too. What's the fun if you can't kiss your boyfriend without putting him in a coma? While I was pondering all this Logan walked in, always right when i needed him.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"Bobby and I just broke up."

"Did that, BOY, just dump you??"

"I think I'm the one who dumped him, I don't remember."

"Aw, come here, kid."

I walked into his arms, relaxing as his steely arms wrapped around me. i hooked my hands together behind his back. Logan brought up a hand to rest on the back of my head and I rested my forehead on his shoulder.

"He didn't deserve you. It's okay, Marie." I smiled weakly, though he couldn't see.


End file.
